Draw Cielo (Adopted From The Wonderful 'Three Days of Peace')
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: Tsuna gained immortality in Cielo's time, and now is a brother of Sawda Hideishi. He lived 400 years ago, drawing paintings of all Vongola Bosses as a famous artist. He doesn't want to be in the mafia, but Reborn wanted to make Hide into the Vongola Boss and now wants Tsuna to be mist guardian! (Adopted from Three Days of Peace)
1. The Start

**(The storm that never rest to attack for his sky)**

_"Tsuna!" A voice called._

_The brunette turned his head at the blonde that was calling for him. Curiously he tilted his head as Primo made his way through the maids and the mafia bosses that visited. As he reached Tsuna, he leaned on him, catching his breath._

_"Giotto? Need something?" Asked Tsuna as he curiously looked at the panting blonde._

_"I need you to draw me a portrait of myself. I'm asking you since G forced me, and I don't feel comfortable with any other artist but you," Giotto said, looking at his little cousin._

_"Seriously? Giotto, you know I'm not a good artist, I only scored 2nd place in the national art contest," Tsuna grumbled unhappily._

_"But Tsuna... that was a contest with all the artist from the continents of Asia, Europe, and North America. You should be proud you won a silver medal..." Giotto said._

_"Too bad it's not gold. You should ask the gold winner. I'm sure you're place would get you the right to do that," Tsuna said, as he picked a brush near him._

_He was just going to finish a painting before Giotto had interrupted him, how energetic his older cousin could be confused him. Giotto only sighed as he saw Tsuna pick up the brush and start painting. Tsuna worked magic with his hands as he looked outside with one glance, drawing everything to the beautiful flowers in the garden to little beetles. It truly looked realistic, and beautiful that Giotto instantly fell in love with the master piece at first sight._

_"Come on Tsuna! I'll get you a new camera and art supplies!" Giotto shouted at the brunette that was humming softly._

_"...uughh! Fine," Tsuna said, with an ashamed look on his face. "But I want the digital four camera."_

_Giotto only chuckled in victory and said," Fine."_

_And so began the artist's sketch. He quickly got out his SUV camera and took a picture of Giotto and started with a simple pencil, and drew a circle on a new piece of craft paper on his pastel. He then added details to the circle, eyes, nose, and a mouth. He quickly sketched the ears and hair before starting with Primo's cape. To add as a finishing touch, he sketched the Vongola sign as decoration for the background, then the undergoing painting began._

_In a hour, he finished, stretching as he yawned. He tiredly went to the bed in the guest room he was in and fell asleep, camera beside him. As he slept a masked man suddenly appeared inside the room._

_"Curses, teleported here. I must find a way to get out of Vongola mansion- what's this?" The man asked as he saw the painting of Primo._

_He glanced at the boy sleeping. As he smiled at the drawing, he was on his way, but tripped on thin air. Stupid yes, but important because he was holding a immortality crystal. (_**Brought to you by my brain!)**_freshly. He was supposed to give it to his dark lord, Oclivid, but since he tripped, the crystal in his hand flew up and landed on Tsuna, which shattered in front of him. Supposedly, that was how it was activated, it caused the nearest living thing to have immortality, in this case, Tsuna._

_"Argghh! Noo!" The man shouted at the broken pieces that started disappearing and somehow magically being sucked in by Tsuna._

_"Tsuna! I was wondering if you were-"_

_"Primo!" The man whispered as he ran out the window._

_"-done with my drawing. Tsuna?" Giotto asked as he flew open the door._

_He spotted Tsuna sleeping in his bed and shurgged than spotted the painting that was standing near the window. He curiously walked over to it to see the painting of him. Happily looking at it, he was satisfied. It was a nice painting. Included every detail about him. He turned to his Tsuna, but raised a brow at the boy, since he was glowing blue. But quickly settled on that it was his imagination when it disappeared._

_"Thanks," He softly said, as he quietly closed the door._

_~Five years later ~_

_"Giotto!'' Tsuna shouted._

_Tsuna and Giotto were in battle and Giotto had been shot on the leg by the enemy. Tsuna ran towards Giotto, but not fast as he'd like. Of course, he had the appearance of an older man, but it was an illusion. For some strange reason, Tsuna hadn't grew at all since five years ago and was still a teenager, well physically. He still was mentally his knowledge was still his original age. He had used mist flames, thanks to mastering all flames and the S-CLASS mist ring he got from Dameon as a Christmas present.._

_"G-get the guardians." Was all he said, before another bullet shot through his hearth and he fainted._

_"G-Giotto?! Asari! G! Help!" He shouted to the two most reasonable guardians._

_As if it was Tsuna intuition, they hurriedly went outside to see the commotion to see Giotto flat on the ground._

_And so they quickly managed to contact the guardians, except Alaude since he was on a mission, and managed to make through with a few injuries, but Giotto wasn't so lucky. He was in coma, lying in the white beds of the Vongola hospital in the Vongola mansion._

_'I was useless,' Tsuna said, as he picked up a pencil, without even noticing since he was too deep in thought._

_'I let him die. What kind of family member am I? His famiglia managed to save us, but I'm his real family member and I couldn't do anything,' Tsuna thought as his hands worked on their own, his mind not agreeing._

_Outside his room, Knuckle, Ugetsu, and G watched through the open door as Tsuna was drawing something. They didn't know what, but it was filled with sadness when he drew it._

_When he finished, he didn't even glance at the picture and left the room, the guardians scurrying out of the way. They took a glance at the painting and flinched. It was a picture of Giotto smiling at them with open arms, and a sky as a background. On the bottom words in Italian read," The sky, which embraces and accepts all."_

_It hit them right in the hearth. They missed their boss terribly and wished for his return._

**(The sky which embraces and accepts all)**

_~Fifty years later~_

_"Tsunayoshi Sawda, we wish you the best of lucks in afterlife."_

_'I'm supposed to be dead," Tsuna said, as he watched the scene of his supposed dead as an illusion of his teenage self_

_He drew the guardians after they died on by one, each one of them in the prime time of their life and hanged gave it to the priest, all in the same form of his teenage self. He said his name was Cielo._

_This time, it hurt for him to draw himself, refusing to take a photo of himself and looked at the picture he found of him and Giotto and decided on that one. He handed it to the priest before and now was sitting down, listening to the boring talks. He didn't cry like he did with Giotto and his guardian's funerals, instead stared at his coffin with a neutral expression. His supposed death was dying on a mission. He sighed. All the guardians died a natural death, and Giotto sadly didn't make it alive after being assassinated as he was in coma by an opposing family._

_"And the funeral is over," The priest dismissed._

_He watched one by one as everyone got up and left, which was many, because after all, he was the world's greatest assassin. He waited until everyone got up before walking out on his own._

_"Huh, I guess no one would question me if they all die later on," Tsuna said, as his expression was emotionless. It was ever since all of the guardians and Giotto died. He showed no emotion as he walked out._

**(The rain that washes worries away)**

~Present Time~

Tsuna had grown up in the Sawda residence. Of course, he disguised as a little kid a few years ago and pretended to have no mom so Nana of course agreed to adopt him happily, but he kept the surname, Vongola. Her son, Hideishi, same age as his illusion age, quickly became his twin brother. He had blonde hair like Iemitsu, their supposed dad, and hazel ones like him, the striking appearance of him, including the spiky hair, that felt... spiky unlike Tsuna's soft like hair. So not really twin looking...

As they grew older and finally began middle school, Tsuna took of his illusion, showing his original form, the form which he never aged from. Apparently, he was quite popular with the girls, saying that he had an aura of maturity and acted like he was grown up. He was also captain of the martial arts club. 400 years did pay off. He managed to pull off a trick, looking like he was in Hyper dying will mode, and no one can't say it wasn't attractive. **(Imagine him in HDW without the flames). **He also was great at his studies A's for everything .For some strange reason, everyone also loved his orange eyes. Awkward how they always stared at it. But Tsuna always returned it, looking like he was staring right into their soul that they couldn't help but look away.

His brother, Hideishi, nicknamed Hide or Dame- Hide. He was bad at studies, horrible at academics, and always a target for bullying. Tsuna always gets to bullies from his sadistic side (girls loved it), by showing them a creepy smile and telling them a story. The story always managed to traumatize the bullies for a few weeks to get them to stop for a while, but soon it was back to bully Sawda. Tsuna reverted to Martial arts if the bullies don't stop from his creepy smile and story.

Hide was thankful for his brother, but was slightly jealous of him. His brother seemed pretty popular, getting load of chocolates at Valentine's Day, many presents from classmates at Christmas, and getting lots of love letter and confessions. (I always wanted to try making Tsuna awesome :D ).

So anyways, it was a normal day at the Sawda residence. The usual sound of a pencil scratching against the paper. The usual snoring of someone and the usual sound of cracking eggs. Yes, a normal Monday as anyone would know. Hide was snoring loudly in the room as Tsuna was sketching. Pictures of Giotto. Tears dripped down as he drew it. The guardians were all smiling around Giotto, but Alaude having a faint smirk and half frown. He was never one to smile or be with large crowds.

Tsuna chuckled at the sight of his master piece. He carefully opened his closet and hid it under the other stacks of work he's done. He only drew about five drawing of Giotto and his guardians, and it was on rare occasions. He slowly got up and took his uniform out and slowly un clothed himself and picked up his new clothes and slowly got dressed, no need for details, and fastened his tie before glancing at Hide.

_'I'll let him sleep more_,' Tsuna thought as he walked out the door.

Tsuna walked out the door towards the kitchen, to find Nana humming softly to herself as she cooked breakfast.

"Tsu-kun! Ohayo! Where's Hide?" Nana asked, as she placed pancakes and scrambled eggs, including orange juice in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna picked up his juice and took a sip before saying," I let him sleep more."

Nana giggled as she placed Hide's breakfast in the seat across Tsuna.

"Well you better hurry up on waking him up, it's almost time to go to school."

Tsuna nodded before starting on his breakfast. He quietly ate, with table manners, and finished rather quickly before putting his dish inside the sink. He went upstairs and picked up his bag from teh corner before shouting," HIDE! WAKE UP!"

"Ugghh... let me sleep more..." He mumbled.

Tsuna sighed before walking over to the sleeping blonde. He didn't really want to do this, but oh well. Tsuna crouched down and lifted Hide up, bridal style.

"Ahhh-wait are you?! TSUNA!" Hide shouted, as Tsuna was still carrying him down the stairs.

"Hide, you'll kill us all, stop struggling," Tsuna siad, in a calm voice.

Nana turned her head to see her boys like that and couldn't help but giggle. It was too cute for her. Tsuna settled Hide down on his chair before leaving the door with a goodbye.

"Mah, that was kind of your brother to do that," Nana giggled.

Hide sighed as he picked up his fork and started eating. "All because I won't wake up." Hide sulked.

Than the door swung open, revealing Tsuna. "Hide, Mama, there is someone that... is in need of you," Tsuna said hesitantly.

"Hmm, who is it?" Nana asked as Hide finished the last of his meal in a quick pace, before throwing it to the sink. Bits of syrup were seen on the table on Hide's side, but Tsuna's side was practically shining.

"I'm Reborn! The world's greatest hitman AND home tutor," A baby with a green lizard, a suit, and fedora said, stepping in view in the door way.

Hide erupted into laughter at this.

"Ahh! What a coincidence. I called a home tutor for you too, Hide. So little baby, where's your mom?" Nana asked as Hide stopped laughing at Nana's words.

"Go outside and play, little baby," Hide said, as he aimed to go upstairs to change into his uniform.

"Dame-Hide, it's rude of you to ignore your tutor," Reborn said, looking up at Hide.

"Tutor? Please, don't make me laugh," Hide said, crossing his arms, than the kick.

"HIIE! THAT HURT! I don't care if you're a baby! I'll kick you back!" Hide shouted, aiming a kick at the baby.

Sadly, Tsuna picked the baby up, realizing this as Reborn, the sun arcobaleno, before Hide could kick him. Hide would get killed if he ever dared do that. For now, he had to play oblivious.

"Hide! Don't do that to a baby!" Tsuna shouted, as he placed Reborn carefully down on the ground.

"But he-!"

"Hide, do you remember that day?" Tsuna asked Hide.

Hide immediately paled. Tsuna had tied him down on a chair and read that horrible story over and over again. He was sick for weeks and threw up just seeing the sight of yellow flowers, don't ask. Tsuna showed a smile. Reborn couldn't help nod in approval of Hide's older brother. Sadistic.

_Let's see if he's active as he is sadistic,_Reborn thought aiming a kick at Tsuna's head.

Tsuna didn't even take a look at Reborn as he cocked his head towards the left as the kick missed. Instead of stopping, it kept going straight, right for... Hide's head.

"Ow! Again!?" Hide shouted, a tick mark forming.

Nana excused herself to the bathroom as she left the room. There Reborn started to say," Hide, I'm going to make you into the next Vongola Boss. A mafia business."

"HIIEE?!"

"Hahaa, Vongola is my last name," Tsuna said, sending a smile to Reborn, which he almost sent one back. Keyword; Almost.

"I don't believe you, are you- HIIEEE! Ok, ok , I believe you!" Hide shouted. Well Leon gun was pointed as his head so...

"Guys, don't mean to ruin the moment or anything, but we're going late for school. Better hurry, oh and nice toy," Tsuna said, smiling.

Of course it wasn't a fucking toy, but he had to be oblivious.

Hide's patience was running low. His brother thought it was a gun! (Of course he didn't Baka-Hide) Not to mention his tutor was a baby. He basically shot hole inside Hide's walls when Tsuna left and said," Hurry Baka-Hide, or you'll be full of holes."

"HIIEE!" Hide quickly shot up and wore his uniform over his pajamas, desperate for time, and ran out the door as Reborn smirked and turned his gun back to a lizard.

Meanwhile, Hide saw the faint outlines of his brother before it disappeared into the corner. Damn, his brother was Sonic or something. He sighed as he decided to walk faster. Well his decision quickly disappeared when he saw a cat. Ironically fear of cats, whooppee.

"A-A-AHH! T-T-Tsuna? Help? A-Anyone?" Hide shook in fear.

Reborn popped out of nowhere, 'tsking'.

"You have a lot to learn, don't you, Baka-Hide."

Reborn than shot the floor the cat was standing on. The cat hissed and ran away. Hide breathed in relief as he continued to walk.

"Amazing, scared of cats. Bravo," Reborn said, sarcastically.

"It was an accident I once had with cats, shut up," Hide mumbled.

In a blink of a eye, a gun was loaded and by his side. "Excuse me, _Baka-Hide_?"

"HIIEEE! Nothing, nothing," Hide said, shaking in fear.

As they continued to walk. They met up with a orange haired girl school idol. Hide immediately blushed at her.

"Ah! How cute!" Kyoko shouted.

"Ciassou," Reborn said, looking up.

"Ohayo,'' Kyoko happily said.

Suddenly a girl behind her with dark brown hair slowly came up to them, panting.

"Is this kid your brother?" She asked, looking out of breath.

"Um, no," Hide said, surprised at her outburst.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked, crouching down to Reborn's level.

"Because I'm in the mafia,'' Reborn said smirking.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Kyoko said, as she got up.

'What is he telling people,' Hide thougth sighing.

"Well, I'm going to be late for school. See you." Kyoko got up and hurried out.

"Ahh I'm going to be late too!" The brown haired girl shouted, running out.

"Reborn! Don't go around telling people that you're in the mafia!" Hide shouted.

"Did you confess to Sasagawa Kyoko?" Reborn asked.

"W-What?! Kyoko-chan is waaayyyy out of my league," Hide said, shaking his head, waving his arms.

"Tch, Baka-hide. I'll make you, with your dying will," Reborn said, taking out a gun.

"W-Wait, you aren't really going too-" Hide's face paled as the bullet hit him, straight in the head.

As he was falling he thought, _If only I confessed to Kyoko Sasagawa before I died with my dying will._

Than the naked drill, the flame emitted on his head, and he shouted," REBORN! I'LL CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Running at full speed ahead and occurring... difficulties like hitting a truck, he reached Kyoko in no time flat and shouted," KYOKO-CHAN! I LIKE YOU!"

Kyoko squealed as she saw the sight of a naked person confessing to her and ran. Mochida, who happened to be next to her, had a disgusted look.

"You disgusting perverted bastard!" He shouted.

Hide had already broken out of his dying will mode and was covering himself up in embarrassment. When Mochida was about to punch Hide, a hand caught him.

"What are you doing you, fucking bastard-"

Mochida paled at the sight of a sadistic Tsuna who was smiling really sweetly... too sweet.

"Ha ha ha, Mochida-sempai, language please. Why don't we have a talk," Tsuna said, gripping his hand tighter, making him flinch, fangirls scream because of the sadist side of Tsuna.

"Hurry Mochida-sempai, before the bell rings," Tsuna said, his smile disappearing and a look of a tiger appeared.

"I challenge you Hide to a duel! Winner gets Kyoko!" Mochida shouted, before he was karate-chopped on the face by Tsuna and knocked out, several cheers from girls who were harassed by Mochida were heard.

"Now, Mochida-sempai, it isn't good to bet on people," Tsuna smiled dragging Mochida by the collar and inside the school.

Few minutes later. a scream was heard by Mochida and a beg from Mochida. When people got a look at Mochida, let's say this wasn't a pretty sight. He quickly recovered when he saw Kyoko though. When he tried communicating with her, an eraser was thrown to his head, and when he looked at the direction from where it was, Tsuna was smiling too creepily and slid his thumb across his throat slowly to show, that he was dead if he even made a move on Kyoko before the match started.

Reborn nearby was smirking at his behavior. What a fascinating boy. Unique actually. His sadistic side was almost near Daemeon's the mist guardian. A perfect candidate for mist guardian. He actually even saw Mist flames surrounding him (he could use every flame and his main flame was sky, but he was using illusions alot so his Mist is as strong as his sky, he's not in his illusions now). He found Hide a perfect candidate for his family. But he needed to prove himself. Reborn, satisfied, decided if Hide would actually take Mochida though and show great leadership.

~Afterschool~

No one cared if it was Baka-Hide or Dame-Hide fighting. All people wanted to see was a fight. And Tsuna, being in third power in the disciplinary committee, wanted to stop this, but sadly couldn't because of paperwork, he was so killing Hibari Kyoya for this.

"Ok, let me explain the rules, since you're new you only have to hit me once to win. Hit me with the stick and you win."

He cheated. We know. But unfortunately Hide didn't and practically died from the extra weight. Then the game began. Mochida smirked as he dodged all the blows Hide weakly gave.

_I'm so going to win, Loser-Hide,_Mochida smirked.

Before he landed a hit, Tsuna slammed open the doors of the gym. He had forced a random person to do it, and ran off to stop the fight.

''Mochida, move one bit and you'll be facing hell," Tsuna glared, his intense eyes burning through him.

Hide smiled at his savior, who smiled back at him before turning his attention to Mochida, who had taken the moment to strike Hide.

"I win!" He smirked.

"Mochida. I told you that you'll face hell, didn't I?" Tsuna said, walking slowly towards them.

"I-I-I..." Speechless. When Tsuna doesn't add the Sempai, shit's coming down.

"Mochida. You lost. Cheating is an instant lost. So Hide clearly wins. How thoughtful of him, knowing that and continued on, not wanting to make you seem like a loser," Tsuna said, smiling and shooting a secret wink to Hide, before turning back to Mochida.

He gripped Mochida's wrist, before twisting it in a not so normal way. "Oh don't give me that look Hibari-sempai, you do this often," Tsuna shouted, as he kicked Mochida smack in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Carnivore," Hibari's voice ringed, his face emotionless as usual.

"Whatever, I'll deal with him. Should all thank Hide. Your idol is safe, thanks to him," Tsuna said, lifting Mochida up (cue the fangirls).

Hibari followed after Tsuna. After the leave, they erupted into cheers.

"Nice job, Sawada!"

"I have a newfound respect for you!"

"Wicked match!"

"Amazing."

Nearby on a tree...

"So the mist guardian deemed himself worthy. One more addition to the family. Now the storm is next." Reborn smirked and walked away, Vongola style :)

**A/N: Ciao everyone! I always wanted to put make Tsuna be sadistic for once... lol worked fairly nicely, no?**


	2. Mafia Land Part One

Mafia Land Part One

Tsuna yawned and stretched. It was for once, a beautiful peaceful morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and there were no chao-KABOOM.

An explosion shook the house as smoke rose into the sky.

Tsuna sighed and got changed; he was used to wearing suits all the time so his outfits were almost always formal. He decided on a pair of black slacks, white dress shirt and black blazer which hung off his shoulders. He headed down stair and for the first time in a month, he glared with malice behind it.

He was not a morning person unless coffee had entered his system. His target was Reborn and the hitman actually flinched. No one could blame him since wouldn't you flinch if you had a pair of murderous, glaring, orange eyes dig into your soul as they asked you "Why the hell are you making noise this early in the morning!".

Everyone froze except for Nana, who was used to this, and she grabbed Tsuna a nice hot cup of coffee. She slipped it into his hand which, on instinct, grabbed and took a nice big gulp of.

His aura immediately changed and the once suffocating, angry aura turned into a warm, welcoming and happy one. He sighed in bliss and smiled apologetically at Reborn who relaxed.

"Gomen Reborn, I am not really a morning person unless I have coffee but just in case…" Tsuna's bright, blush worthy smile turned slight sadistic and a little too sweet. "I might murder you and make sure you are never found if you make too much noise before I've had coffee, okay?" He said with a innocent tilt of his head and Reborn nodded.

Tsuna knew he was scaring the hitman but he also knew it was dangerous, the baby was also one of the strongest beings on the planet at the moment and could get injured if he was not careful. There was also the extra fact death never seemed to want him but that was different.

Tsuna checked his watch and smirked, it was perfect. "Ne. Reborn, do you think going to Mafia land today would be good? It would be a good time for Hide to bond with his new friends" Tsuna said innocently and Reborn forgot his prior fear and nodded, agreeing to the sadistic brunet's plan.

Yes, Hide had gotten his Storm and Rain guardians. Gokudera Hayato, the mafia's smoking bomb and freelance hitman was Hide's loyal pupp- I mean right hand man and storm guardian. Yamamoto Takeshi, baseball ace and Namimori middle's school idol, he is Hide's best friend and kind rain guardian.

Tsuna could still remember when the blonde got his guardians.

_Flashback flame, activate_

_Tsuna finished speaking/sparring with Kyoya when he spotted a familiar silver headed boy walk behind the school with Reborn trotting along behind him. He told Kyoya he would handle something and went to follow them. _

_He silently followed behind and not even Reborn spotted him. He saw the silver haired G look-a-like shout at Hide and star pulling out dynamite. Hide panicked and dodged the first few bombs and the made the other boy frustrated._

_Shouting "__**Double bomb!**__" He pulled out a large amount of bombs which Hide tried to dodge and managed with Reborns help. Reborn had shot the boy with a dying will bullet._

_Hide fell to the ground before shooting up almost naked and screaming. "__**Reborn, distinguish the dynamite with my dying will**__" The boy started stomping out dynamite and that made the silver head mad. He shouted in frustration._

_"__**Triple bomb!**__" He pulled out a huge amount of bomb and some ended up slipping. Hide's dying will ran out and he jumped into action, he charged into the dynamite boy, shielding him from the blast._

_Tsuna's eyes glazed over quickly with pain, it was just like the time Giotto shielded G from a blast when G got clumsy with his exploding arrows. So on instinct, he did what he did then. He shot forwards and used his mist flames to make a shield for them which made neither of the boys take any damage._

_To Reborn, it looked like Tsuna had unconsciously used mist flames when trying to protect the two other boys. Reborn smirked, Tsuna really was the perfect mist guardian._

_After that, Tsuna brought down the shield and watched in amusement and relief when the boy pledged his loyalty to Hide and his respect to Tsuna._

_Flashback flame deactivate _

Hayato's first encounter with Hide was more amusing then sad but Yamamoto's was completely different.

_Flashback no justu_

_Tsuna was patrolling in the classrooms when he heard gasps and shouts from the roof above him, he looked up through the window and saw Yamamoto Takeshi on the outer part of the fence and a group of students standing there uselessly as the boy drove himself deeper into depression. _

_Suddenly, Hide burst through the crowd and gave his heart wrenching speech to Yamamoto which knocked him out of his depression and realized he was affecting the people around him. _

_At the time, Tsuna also called for the prefects to prepare a landing platform, just in case he actually jumped or something went wrong. He was painfully right was the fence broke from the pressure and took Hide and Yamamoto down with him. His arm acted on reflex and caught the two as the fell past him. _

_Good thing he did as before, the landing platform he setup was in a heap because of the incompetent prefects below him tripped while running to catch the boys. They completely ignored the smart older prefects who told they could be caught if they stayed still._

_Flashback no justu… deactivate?_

Tsuna smiled and watched Reborn ignore a whining Hide before whacking him on the head with a small smile. He gazed outside at the sun and hoped and prayed Giotto was doing okay up there.

He shook his head of negative thoughts and smirked at Hide. "Hide, why don't you bring Sasagawa-chan along with her brother?" Tsuna suggested which got Hide blushing at the mention of Kyoko. "Great idea Tsunayoshi, I don't see why not" Reborn agreed and Hide turned into a tomato before passing out.

He woke up inside of a bus next to a excited Hayato and a laughing Yamamoto having a _pleasant _argument. He looked around and saw Haru, Kyoko and ryohei energetically talking about cakes and boxing. He looked aroung the bus even more and saw Tsuna at the front, outside the bus… flying with Reborn directing him on his back.

Bright purple flames coated Tsuna's hand as they propelled the bus towards there destination. Hide fainted from shock which caused Hayato to panic.

He woke up when Tsuna gently shook him awake. The older boy smiled and told him Reborn was such a nice child and was helping him access a special flame power.

"How much have you mastered Tsuna?" Hide asked out of curiosity when they stood in line to get their tickets. Tsuna though for a moment before replying with a bright smile. "90% of it in a few days" Hide was thoroughly shocked. Tsuna on the other hand thought '_Well since I mastered my flames about 400 years ago, I don't think relearning them would be any more difficult them reciting the alphabet'_

Finally, after everyone was grouped up and together, Tsuna, with Reborn sitting peacefully on his shoulder, called out the separate groups.

"Minna! Here are the groups you will be in today.

Group one: Me and Kyouya-san

Group two: Yamamoto-kun and Hayato-kun

Group three: Haru-chan, Ryohei-san and Reborn-kun

Group three: Sasagawa-chan and Hide." Tsuna read out and at the first group, everyone wondered when did Hibari and Tsuna get on first name basis?

As the rest of the groups were being called out, Hayato sulked at not being with Hide and Hide blushed about being alone with Kyoko. Tsuna smiled at the two and winked at Kyoko making the sweet girl blush at the reminder of what Tsuna told her.

_I give up… Flashback (Normal edition)_

_Tsuna called Kyoko while Reborn was teasing Hide._

_"__Moshi moshi?" Kyoko said sweetly and Tsuna smiled. "Ohayou Sasagawa-san, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. In a few minutes Hide will be asking you to go to Mafia land with him and his friends." Tsuna informed the girl and he could almost hear her blush._

_"__R-Really Tsunayoshi-kun?" She stuttered and he said "Yes, really Sasagawa-chan. I know you like my younger brother and I am going to put you in a group together, please __**do what you wish**__ in the time frame we are giving you" He said, hinting that she should confess and she thanked him before stuttering out a goodbye._

_Flashback End_

Haru put her hand up and Tsuna, who remembered once being a teacher in one of his earlier years, automatically choose her. He also produced a pair of black rimless glasses which her perched on his nose delicately.

"Why does only Haru's group have three people?" She said and Tsuna chuckled. "Because Haru-san, Reborn needs two children friendly and enthusiastic people looking after him" Tsuna said, using the complementing tactic. Haru nodded along with Ryohei, both with their respective flames bursting out determinedly.

Tsuna handed them all their schedules and left immediately with Kyouya not far behind. Ryohei and Haru also went straight for the Arcade of Flames, completely forgetting about Reborn. Yamamoto and Hayato went for their first activity which was the Tower Drop of Vongola Hell. Hide and Kyoko went for the House of violet mirrors. Reborn went to spy on Hide and try to spot anyone from the Mafia on the way; he casually sat in the Tree of Vongola Spies.

Tsuna and Kyouya actually went anywhere they wanted because they were both clouds in a sense and wouldn't follow the schedule anyway. Kyouya went to beat up over confident Mafioso at a fighting contest and Tsuna went to wreck people at a drawing contest, which secretly clawed at his heart but he tried to ignore it, it was his first step to getting over his family's deaths.

(With Kyouya)

Kyouya walked past the sign in place and got in with a single glare. He saw people shaking in fear as they waited to challenge the undefeated person, Illgretto Jiroko. The 3rd boss of the famiglia and he was already overconfident at beating a few minor famiglias. His mother was a sweet Japanese woman but his father a greedy Italian man.

Kyouya marched past the weaklings and stood in front of the laughing man on the platform. He stopped laughing and to be honest, even though he towered over Kyouya in height, Kyouya's aura made him seem much bigger.

"Are you the next loser Boy?" The man laughed and Kyouya's eyes glinted dangerously with annoyance and amusement. The referee stood between them, the crowd watch with held breaths as the referee shouted start before running of the platform to a safe platform.

Jiroko stood there laughing and expected the boy to start shaking but he found him flying through the air, courtesy of Kyouya's tonfas to his face. He landed in a random pile of mud that was not supposed to be there on a sunny day.

Kyouya flicked off any substances that were on his tonfa and smirked sadistically. "Well herbivores, who's next?" Many screams were heard as people tried to beat the demon of Namimori.

(With Tsuna)

Tsuna on the other hand was much more polite with his enterance…Not! Tsuna can be epic with his entrances when he wants to be. After signing up, he burst open the doors and with a smirk, then he looked up with amused eyes. "Now, which one of you amateurs wants to be beaten?" He said and funny enough, he entered that national wide art contest like this and the only reason he came second was that the first place winner was his former master which he thought was cheating.

He of course had more manners then Kyouya so he worked his way up quickly, it started with him being forced to draw a cat for the entrance placing, which he did flawlessly and it got him in the highest competition there was. There were elegant woman to smart looking men but Tsuna smiled at a very nice competitor of his and all the woman immediately thought he was the cutest/ hottest (Or both) on the earth.

His first round was that they were given a description of something to draw and they had to draw it. They could add extra detail but you have to clearly see the required details. The time limit was two hours and sheet of paper was A3 and the equipment was colouring pencils and pens. This was a full day event for the higher ups. Tsuna knew Kyouya would come to watch or nap.

Tsuna finished his matches and was on his final one. The thing was a war with a blood filled sunset and two different armies.

The timer was set and they started drawing. Tsuna put on some glasses and rolled up his sleeves, and then he started. His basic outline was already very detailed and precise and was done with a simple light black colouring pencil. His redo of it was extremely detailed; it was like they took a photo of the war themselves.

The timer rang and they both stopped. Their pictures were shown to the judges and the two competitors weren't allowed to see the other's drawing. Soon the judges appeared and showed the two drawing to the eager crowd. The random sophisticated looking mafioso's one was first.

It had the Blood read sunset with it fading into a light red neared to the sun and small clouds mixed in. On the group were two armies differentiated by their different armor and flags, all the fighters were male which made some feminists bristle. There were other details and it was over all very good by a little predicted.

Tsuna's was shown and people gasped. The sky was filled with thunder, rain poured from every direction, in the middle was a brightly shining sun and around it was the sunset with the weather elements mixed into the blood stained sky. The ground was covered in a mild layer of mist and the two armies were differentiated by their crests and their opposite sides. The two leaders, one with spiky blonde hair, gentle blue eyes and was wearing a black suit and tie with a white dress shirt and had a cloak around his shoulders. The other had a white and grey stripped suit with a black and white dress shirt; he had bright red hair and friendly red eyes. They were stranding where the first rows in their armies were starting to fight and were fist bumping. In a rather large tree in that back, a black suited man with a yellow stripped fedora sat there smirking proudly at the two leaders.

The picture was stunning actually brought some people to tears. Tsuna was announced as the winner and some people tried to buy all his drawings but he sold all of them but his final one. Let's say he was a rich man that day.

**Hello everyone, very sorry for my ****in-activeness****. Have a chapter as an apology.**


End file.
